


Danse Macabre

by kissingandcrying, PrussiaSheiala



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angel Kim Namjoon | RM, Demons, Dubious Consent, Everybody is horny on main, Gangbang, Incubus Jeon Jungkook, Incubus Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Incubus Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Heechul is the King of Incubus's, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga are Related, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Namjoon is an angel who prefers to stay with the demons, Orgy, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Supernatural Elements, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingandcrying/pseuds/kissingandcrying, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: When Hoseok is possessed by an incubus, Yoongi accidentally mates with him by allowing the man to suck his dick. Though he stops before the monster can take it all the way, the incubus develops an appetite for the man's sex. What follows is a desperate attempt to reign the demon in. From traveling to the underworld in an attempt to coach Hoseok into controlling his urges, to participating in the polyamorous nature of their new friends, Yoongi and Hoseok do their best to manage the situation. But it seems that the demon won't stop until it gets its hands on the one thing Yoongi's been saving for Hoseok for years: his innocence.
Relationships: Everybody fucks everybody - Relationship, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a round-robin collaborative effort between Prussia and Kissingandcrying. We wonder if you can pick up on who wrote what? The tags will be updated with the chapters, but for now, the most important one is dubious consent because of the possession component and the sex that happens under said possession. We hope you enjoy!! xx

Yoongi never told Hoseok no.

Not when the man closed his textbook and leaned over to lay his hand on Yoongi’s lap. Not when the man mumbled something about finding Yoongi _extra pretty right now_. Not even when the man nudged Yoongi back onto the ground and threw his leg over Yoongi’s waist, sitting astride his lap and nosing his way along the milky skin of Yoongi’s neck.

It wasn’t until Hoseok’s mouth was on his dick, lips sliding easily down his shaft and sucking him hard, that Yoongi realized something was wrong. It wasn’t because Hoseok was his best friend or anything. Best friends could suck each others dicks. That was alright. It was just because there was something so _off_ with the man, something that Yoongi hadn’t noticed until Hoseok’s head was bobbing expertly over his cock, getting it slick and shiny with spittle. Yoongi was nudging his hips up in soft, muted movements to meet Hoseok’s mouth. His fingers were wound deep in Hoseok’s hair to help guide him. His orgasm had started in his toes, a tingling that made him feel as if he were on fire, and best friends could fuck this way, sure, but passively, Yoongi thought that they probably shouldn’t come in each other’s mouths. So he’d looked down his body with a moan trapped in his throat and Hobi had been looking back at him and -

His eyes. His eyes were pitch black.

Not like a ‘blown pupils’ type of black, but the unnerving, inhuman type of black that only ever appeared in horror movies or nightmares.

Yoongi screamed so loud he strained his throat. He yanked Hoseok’s head back roughly and then scrabbling backward. The room had gone cold, Yoongi’s entire body flushing with panic, and his instinct was to run. But then Hoseok smirked and he looked so wicked that Yoongi didn’t think. He just raised his leg within the second and soundly kicked his best friend as hard as he could in the nose. The crunch of cartilage beneath Yoongi’s heel was sickening.

Hoseok howled, covering his nose and bending over into himself. Even though Yoongi couldn’t see the damage, the evidence of it was dripping in large, red droplets onto his carpet from beneath the man’s fingers. Hoseok was bleeding, and he was bleeding terribly.

“Oh my god!” Yoongi screamed. “Oh my god! _Oh my god_ , Hobi, I'm-”

“What the fuck, Yoongi!” Hoseok choked as he scrabbled to his feet. His eyes were squeezed closed and his furrowed brows made him look as if he were two seconds from crying. His upper lip was wobbling, soaked with the thick, viscous fluid, shining beneath the dull yellow lights of Yoongi's bedroom. Blood was dripping down his chin.

Yoongi felt so guilty he was lightheaded.

“I’m so sorry,” Yoongi croaked. “Hobi, I’m… I - Really, I thought I-”

Fuck. What did he think? What the hell was he going to say? I thought I saw you without eyes? No, actually, you had eyes, but they were black as shit and you looked like a demon. Yoongi wasn’t on drugs. He had no sound explanation for what he’d just done, and he could hear the absurdity of it all without a single word leaving his mouth.

“Why did you - what the _fuck_?” Hoseok screamed again. He glared down at Yoongi who was still spread out awkwardly on the floor with his softening dick leaned up against his t-shirt. There was a moment of dead silence. Hoseok was still covering his nose, but his eyes widened in a way that Yoongi recognized immediately as pure, unbridled confusion. When he spoke, he sounded wild. “Dude, why… your…? Am I going crazy? Why is your dick out?”

Yoongi gasped as if he'd forgotten that his cock was out. He rolled over and quickly wrestled himself back into his pants before standing up. Yoongi could feel how warm his cheeks were, probably a firetruck red that was so obvious to Hoseok, and it all felt surreal. He'd prefer if this were all a dream and he just hadn't woken up yet. He wondered why it all looked so real. But -

God, they’d just been studying and then Hoseok had started crawling all over him and… Yoongi was an idiot. He'd just gone with it. In his blind adoration, he hadn’t even thought of it as strange or out of the ordinary. Hoseok was a flirt. He was always chatting about the guys and girls he’d fucked and in the back of Yoongi’s mind, it was impossible not to imagine what it would feel like. What it would be like. How they’d work together.

But he and Hoseok _weren’t_ together. They were just friends who stared at each other too long sometimes and complemented each other too much _all_ the time, and so perhaps Yoongi’s fantasies were always ambitious. He’d waited so long for Hoseok to look at him this way. He'd held onto everything he was hoping that one-day Hoseok would come and collect. The moment it'd gone from a possibility to a probability, Yoongi had jumped the gun and now he looked like an idiot. A confused, cursed, and seemingly violent idiot.

“Hobi, I’m sorry,” Yoongi cried. He moved to Hoseok’s side and gently touched the man’s arm, encouraging him to uncover his face. Hoseok's face was absolutely _covered_ in blood. The man's nose was obviously broken, too swollen to be recognizable as _his._ “Shit. I think it's broken.” 

“ _W_ _hat?_ ” Hoseok squeaked.

“No, no, no, it’s just swollen,” Yoongi backtracked, terrified to panic his friend even more. It was really broken, but that was neither here nor there at the moment. It couldn't be. If Yoongi had permanently fucked up the smooth curve of Hoseok’s button nose, he would never forgive himself, and so he pushed the thought aside entirely and planned to maintain his white lie.

“Why’d you kick me, you idiot?”

“I… because… you were sucking my dick and you-”

“ _S_ _ucking your dick,_ what the fuck are you talking about?” 

“You were just...” Yoongi trailed off. Repeating himself wouldn’t clarify anything, but he was confused about why Hoseok was confused.

“Min Yoongi, I swear to god-” Hoseok growled.

“You… I imagined… I don’t _know_ what happened. I thought you were sucking my dick. One minute you were giving me head. Maybe. I don’t know. I might just be crazy. But you were getting me off and when I looked down at you, your eyes were completely black. I panicked. I’m sorry I kicked you, but I didn’t mean to.”

Hoseok flushed and his face slowly lost its color. Yoongi wasn’t sure whether to attribute it to the conversation or loss of blood, but to be safe, he gripped Hoseok’s arm before the man could collapse and tugged him to the bathroom. They walked slowly. Awkwardly. It wasn’t until Yoongi had set the man on the edge of the bathtub that either of them spoke again. 

As Yoongi moved around the bathroom gathering supplies for medical care, Hoseok mumbled, “That wasn’t a funny joke, Yoongi.”

Yoongi returned to Hoseok with a warm rag, a small cup of water, and a handful of tissues. Eventually, he’d need ice, too, but for now he wanted to keep the blood from caking on Hoseok’s skin. It was so hard not to flinch at the damage when Yoongi was sitting so close, breathing in the scent of copper and watching as errant droplets of blood continued to move down Hoseok’s face. Hoseok looked like he’d gone three rounds in the ring with a blindfold on. 

“What wasn’t funny?” He asked as he gripped Hoseok’s chin and tilted it up. With the warm rag, he gently began to dab at his friend's face. 

“That I was sucking your dick. That’s not a funny thing to joke about.” 

Yoongi sighed. “I’m not joking. You don’t remember?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then you don’t remember me taking my pants off either, right?”

Hoseok chewed over it for a moment before whispering, “No.”

“How’d you get on the floor with me, then? I didn’t just kick you in the face for the hell of it, Hobi.” 

When Yoongi reached out to wipe again at Hoseok’s nose with the warm washcloth, Hoseok stopped him. He wrapped his thin fingers around Yoongi’s wrist and held it still, grip just a bit too tight. Yoongi stomach dropped and he tried not to panic.

“There’s no way I wouldn’t remember sucking your dick.” 

“Well, apparently you just did.”

“How…? That wouldn’t happen.”

Yoongi and Hoseok were talking in circles. The confusion was evident, but Yoongi didn’t have answers. With a sigh, he said, “Why do you think my dick was out? Try and remember. We were studying. I didn’t - I wouldn’t… I thought we were on the same page. I wouldn’t have touched you - wouldn’t have let you touch me if there was any question you didn't want it.” Yoongi reached up with his free hand to tug on the neckline of his shirt. The fabric slipped enough to show off the fresh, red spot on his neck. Soon it would be a dark purple. Hickies always colored over disgustingly. But it was the only evidence he had to prove that he hadn’t done this alone. “Did I put this on myself, then?”

Hoseok released Yoongi’s wrist and leaned in. His nose was bleeding but the stream was manageable. When he spoke, he was so close that Yoongi could feel his breath tickling his jaw. “Fuck. Did I hurt you?”

“What? No,” Yoongi sputtered. “I wanted-” _Don’t say that. Don’t be awkward._ “It was fine. It _is_ fine.”

“I seriously don’t remember a thing,” Hoseok whispered. He was staring so hard at Yoongi’s neck that Yoongi almost felt like he might combust under the attention. His skin was flaming. “It obviously wasn’t alright. You tried to kick my nose off my damn face.”

“I panicked. That’s all. I’m sorry. Really. I should’ve just told you to stop.”

“Huh,” Hoseok snorted. Then the bathroom fell quiet.

Yoongi slowly cleaned Hoseok’s face after that. The two of them went mute, eyeing each other nervously as they both digested what had just happened. Eventually, Hoseok’s face was clear of the muck and grime, and all that was left was the terrible swelling of a (possibly) broken nose, and the stifling air of unanswered questions. Yoongi couldn’t stand it. 

He didn’t have much time to really think about it. Neither of them did, because just as soon as things were "right enough" the air went thick, as if somebody had lit a fire inside of the bathroom and it was eating away at the fresh air. A puff of dark smoke appeared in the bathtub and a man wearing just a tight loincloth emerged from the smoke. Immediately, Hoseok slipped from the side of the bathtub onto his ass, and then he scampered to put some distance between himself and the man standing in the basin, Yoongi following suit.

The man was short but also broad and muscular. His hair was blonde and pushed back to show off his forehead, and his eyes… were pitch black for only a few seconds before turning a blood-red color instead.

“Jung Hoseok! Congratulations on finally maturing and-” the man - _thing_ \- tried to step out of the bathtub, obviously forgetting that water made things slippery, and ending up aggressively slamming the back of his head into the wall. The man’s voice changed from the dull tone he was using to an angrier, deeper pitched sound. “For fuck sake! Who the hell matures and fucks in a dingy bathroom?!” 

The visitor paused and took a deep breath before righting himself and stepping properly out of the bathtub. He stared at the two men in front of him and continued, “ _Heeeey_! Another member of team gay! That makes things way easier. Thank the heavens!”

Yoongi stared hard at the man who had just appeared out of nowhere and said, “Uhm-”

Hoseok was clearly the more reasonable of the two because screaming terrified was the better option when a red-eyed man in a loincloth materialized in one’s bathroom. 

Without preamble, Hoseok shrieked, “ _W_ _ho the fuck are you_?”

“Jackson! Jackson Wang. I’m here to take you and your mate to the demon realm so you can learn to fuck him without killing him. Also, to teach you how to fuck in general because really, you’ll ruin our cred if you’re bad at it. Or if you're bad at getting fucked. Here we don’t judge... unless you starfish. Then we judge. Because, again, it really ruins our cred with the other demons. Fuck those guys. He’s adorable, by the way, your mate. You have good taste!”

Yoongi’s cheeks had gone a dark red. He grinned before he sneakily fumbled for Hoseok’s hand, unwilling to leave the bathroom without him, but unwilling to stay. The visitor was talking too much and it was confusing Yoongi that the visitor seemed to find himself normal for popping up in someone’s bathtub.

“Yoongi-” Hoseok choked. 

“You want me to fix your nose?” Jackson interrupted, voice just a deep rumble in his chest. “Looks like you might’ve tripped.”

Well, that was embarrassing. Yoongi tugged Hoseok to his feet. It was obvious that they were both suffering from carbon monoxide poisoning. Or maybe Yoongi was dreaming? Either way, it was time to go. Hoseok had been kicked in the fucking head, so it was obvious why he might have been suffering from deranged fantasies, but Yoongi couldn’t explain why he was seeing things too. They needed to get to a hospital. Stat. 

“I can fix it,” Jackson tried again. The man advanced, hand sheepishly scratching the back of his skull.

“Stay!” Yoongi cried. He clung tight to Hoseok's arm, terror in his face now that the absurdity of the night was starting to catch up with him. For the most part, Hoseok had gone mute. “We’re leaving. So just stay there.”

“No,” Jackson said frankly. He snapped his fingers and the bathroom door flew shut, the loud crack of the wood against the frame almost sending Yoongi into shock. “Listen. No offense, but your not-yet-boyfriend has been possessed by an incubus who’s just gotten his lips around your dick. If he’s fucking you, that means you’re mated. To control him _or_ to accept his proposal and let him fuck you five ways from Sunday, it doesn’t matter. Either way, you need to come with me.” 

“He’s not f-fucking me,” Yoongi stuttered. 

Hoseok cleared his throat awkwardly and looked down at his feet.

Jackson scoffed and clarified, “Sucking dick is fucking.”

“No, it’s-”

“Oral sex. You fucked his mouth and accidentally accepted his proposal. Incubi don’t carry rings in their pockets, Mr. Min.”

Yoongi huffed. How ludicrous that he was explaining himself to a man… spirit… demon, who had apparated into his bathroom. This had to stop now. No more humoring the hallucinations. 

“No, this is insane,” Yoongi whispered. “Hobi, we need to go.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and stepped toward them. Yoongi stumbled back against the sink and screamed loudly, triggering more insanity. Hoseok, his best friend in the whole world, someone who over the years he’d considered a relatively _normal_ guy, moved in front of him and snarled like an animal. When Hoseok snapped his teeth together, Yoongi lost the plot.

What the actual fuck.

“I’m not gonna touch him. Just let me fix your nose. Then I can take you downstairs, get you registered, and we can… I mean, honestly, we can do whatever it takes to make you not do that dumb shit ever again.” 

As Jackson reached out for Hoseok, the man leaned back in opposition but didn’t step away. Jackson’s fingers ran gently along the bridge of his nose and then squeezed. There was a crack and Hoseok yelped. Before he could react, Jackson did it again, and Hoseok wailed, arms coming up to protect himself and effectively pushing Jackson away. The demon stumbled back a few steps. 

“There you go. All better," Jackson smiled.

Yoongi, disbelieving, gripped Hoseok’s shoulder and turned him around. Lo and behold, his face was the pinnacle of perfection, just as it had been before Yoongi had tried to kick his brains out of his head. No blood, no bruising, nothing but the tan expanse of his skin as he stared back with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“Oh my god,” Yoongi said. “He really fixed it.”

“I can fix a lot more than that. Namely, your dry spell,” He said, pointing at Yoongi, “and your possession,” he finished, pointing at Hoseok. “No, you’re not hallucinating. Yes, I’m trying, and will probably succeed in dragging you back to hell.” With a brief and soft expression, Jackson leaned forward and whispered, “Mr. Min, I know it’s an intimidating situation since you’ve never taken cock before, but trust me, the grass really is greener on the other side. If you come with us, we’ll make it worth your while.”

Hoseok growled again. This time he was glowering. “No. Fuck off. You don't touch him.”

“Calm down, pretty boy, we’re not gonna pop his cherry on your behalf. You’ll still get to do it. But if you don’t follow me down, that damn incubus is gonna steal it from under your nose. Then you’ll be pissed, right? Those things can be tricky if you don't have them under control, so we need to get a jump on this. Got it?”

“You won’t-"

“Fuck Yoongi? No. I won’t. I promise. Not until - well... anyway, no. I’m not interested in a pissing contest. I still need you to come with me.” 

One sick joke after another. That’s what Yoongi thought when an additional puff of smoke appeared in the bathroom. Everyone startled.

“Jackson Wang! There’s a _reason_ that you have a damn mate, and it’s not to run away from him every chance you get, you frat boy excuse of an incubus!” 

The man who had appeared looked nothing like Jackson. He was dressed in a soft cardigan and a tan pair of trousers, and to really finish up the librarian look that the man was obviously going for, a pair of reading classes sat comfortably on his nose, soft black hair swept back off of his forehead.

Jackson, who had looked so calm, cocky, and collected before, suddenly looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Jinnie, baby. I thought you were gonna be in a meeting all day! I didn’t think you’d be… out and about and shit…” he ran his hand awkwardly through his bleached hair, upsetting the gel that was holding it all together. Sheepishly, he continued, ”I’m in trouble right?”

“Oh. In trouble? Babe, please. You’re so much worse than in trouble. Fully aware that you’re not cleared to introduce new incubi and their human mates to society and yet you try it anyway. You should be so damn happy that I love you or else you’d better believe you’d never be sitting again.” 

“Fuck! I’m sorry.” 

Jackson was cowering in front of the man, voice much higher pitched and whiny, which would probably have looked hilarious to Yoongi if he wasn’t about to piss himself. The newest visitor who had seemingly magicked himself into the tiny, congested bathroom, was a much, much slimmer build than Jackson. Yeah, the new man was taller, but there was no doubt in Yoongi’s mind that Jackson could easily handle him.

“I’m sure you are,” the man said, voice even with indifference. He turned towards Hoseok, and Yoongi and smiled a sweet, mothering smile that seemed completely out of character for the man who had just scolded Jackson. “I’m Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung. I’m sorry for my mate’s behavior. He’s not as bad as he seems. He just gets a little… eager sometimes. Now, let’s see what we have here.” He pulled out his phone, scrolling through it while everybody else in the bathroom stood frozen in either fear or confusion. “Yeah, here it is. Jung Hoseok, formerly a full pureblood, possessed by a grade four demon, subspecies incubus. Mate, Min Yoongi, a partial human, with traces of fae and fallen angel blood. Lineage, fully human.”

A pause. 

“On the bright side, grade four is strong no doubt about it, but not strong enough that we’ll have to put you down. You can learn to control it. On the less than bright side, you’re never getting rid of it. You’ll feed on sexual energy until you die. I’m-”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold on!” 

“No, I’m not done yet. Interrupting somebody is rude. Let me finish.” Yoongi choked, face flushing red with indignation as the man chided him. “We’ll take you both to Torrelavega, where you'll both receive the necessary education before you can come back to the mortal realm and do whatever you like. Again, bright side - it’s in a pocket dimension and time there moves much, much slower. When you get back to this universe, it’ll likely only be an hour or two here. On the less bright side, it might take years in that universe. But, hey! Neither of you ages anymore,” he put his phone back in his pocket, a sweet smile still sitting on his lips, “and it’s not like you’ll have a choice. You’ll either go there of your own free will, or we’ll drag you there kicking and screaming.” 

Fuck. Yoongi deflated. Bright sides and not-so-bright sides. That’s what situations like these were made of, and on the bright side, at least he had an _idea_ of what absurdity was going on inside his brain. On the not-so-bright side, he was feeling more manic than ever. If he weren’t with Hoseok, he wasn’t sure he’d still be standing.

But again, on the bright side, it was much harder to worry when Hoseok’s hand was wrapped tightly around his own. That was something worth focusing on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> We're on twitter!  
> Prussia: [twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> Kissingandcrying: [twitter](https://twitter.com/kissingandcryi1)


End file.
